fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Travant
Trabant (トラバント Torabanto) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. He is the King of the Kingdom of Thracia, the descendant of Dain, the father of Areone, and the foster father of Altenna. Trabant is directly responsible for several atrocities which took place in the Jugdral Chronology, including the Yied Massacre and the invasion of Northern Thracia. Biography and Personality Trabant is portrayed to be a ruthless and uncaring individual, a result of growing up in the harsh conditions of Southern Thracia. Although he comes off as being despicable and cunning, his lifelong dream is for his people to be able to live prosperous and peaceful lives, going so far as to commit several unforgivable crimes to achieve this end result. Trabant first appears in Chapter 3 aiding King Chagall after Chagall hired Thracian mercenaries. Thus, the Dragon Knight Papilion leads an assault on Sigurd's army. After this fails, Trabant abandons Chagall to his demise. In Chapter 5 of the game, he leads a troop of Dragon Knights into the Yied Desert, in pursuit of Cuan, Ethlin, Altenna and their Knight Squadron, who are headed north of the desert to join up with Sigurd's army. Making use of the fact that the horse riders' movements are severely impeded by the desert terrain, he succeeds in ambushing them, essentially slaying the entire platoon of knights. After the massacre, Trabant picks up Altenna and the Gae Bolg before returning to his country. He then raises Altenna as his surrogate daughter, with his main intention that of being able to recruit an invaluable user of the Gae Bolg lance into his ranks. It is, however, insinuated that he cares for her because of his guilt from killing her mother Ethlin. In generation 2, Trabant has his trusted confidant Disler ransom the son of his General Hannibal who was starting to have second thoughts and reveals to Altenna the truth of her parentage when asked. After passing the Kingdom of Thracia and Gungnir on to Areone, he enters his final battle with Seliph's army, and is eventually slain in the process. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Chapter 5 | Dragon Master | Dain |30 |75 |21 |3 |18 |16 |0 |23 |3 |9 |5 |5,000 | Pursuit Awareness | Sword - A Lance - | Gungnir Recover Ring |} Chapter 9 | Dragon Master | Dain |30 |65 |24 |4 |21 |18 |6 |26 |6 |9 |4 |5,000 | Pursuit Awareness Ambush | Sword - A Lance - | Silver Lance Power Ring* |} *Dropped when defeated (if First Generation equivalent was not passed down) Overview Trabant is not fought in Chapter 5, as his main role in the chapter is to oversee the deaths of Cuan and Ethlin before leaving Magorn to do battle with the player's army. Instead, he will be fought in Chapter 9. As he lacks the holy Gungnir lance, he should fall fairly quickly to the hands of any magic user. The player should keep a wary eye on a powerful group of Dragon Knights accompanying Trabant under his 4-star leadership, alongside Hannibal's group taking charge at the same time. Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |Wyvern Lord |20 |75 |41+7 |5 |37 |34 |18 |44 |11 |8 | Strength +2 Ride Fast Hot Start Swordbreaker Renewal | Lance - A Axe - B |Gungnir* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Battle Conversation ''(Leif engaging Trabant in battle) Trabant: Heheheh, so you're Cuan's son. Bloom should've taken care of you while he had the chance. Leif: Trabant, we meet at last... I... I've waited so long for this day to arrive... I've dreamed of killing you with my bare hands, and I've lived to carry it out!! Trabant: Hmph... you fool... You can't even use the Gae Bolg, and you think you can defeat me!? Die, you little brat! I'll do to you what I did to Cuan! Etymology Trabant is a German word that means 'comrade' or 'servant', which reflects his role as a pawn in Manfroy's schemes. Gallery File:Trabant TCG1.jpg|Trabant, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dragon Master. File:Trabant TCG2.jpg|Trabant, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dragon Master. File:Trablant.jpg|Trabant, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dragon Master. File:Trabant_-Generation_1-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Trabant (Generation 1) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Trabant_-Generation_2-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Trabant (Generation 2) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Dragonknights.jpg|Trabant image from Thracia 776. File:TrabantFE4NFManga.jpg|Trabant, as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Trabant1.png|Trabant's portrait in the first generation of Seisen no Keifu File:trabant02.gif|Trabant's portrait in the second generation File:Trabant776.jpg|Trabant's portrait in Thracia 776 Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters